Breathe Again
by PerpleNerple
Summary: Post-Reaper war. Shepard has survived. He will have to cope with the changes and face the challenges that can occur even after the war. But, there are also good things that can come from bad situations. His friends and experiences will pull him through, and in the end, Shepard can finally... breathe again. Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**It has arrived. Here is the first chapter of my post-war story. This is probably _way_ too late, idea _way _overdone, and writing just plain mediocre, but I wanted to write my ending. So, here it is :P I hope at least _one_ person can enjoy this, if even one person reads it, hehe. Constructive criticism and reviews are very much appreciated, and I really mean that :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard's back arched as he breathed sweet oxygen into his aching lungs. It felt like he hadn't breathed in years. As he started to inhale small short breathes, he slowly opened up his eyes. It was blurry at first, but slowly he could make out his surroundings. He was laying on dirt and gravel, he could feel pressure on different parts of his back. Only 20 feet from him, he saw the beam that he saw Anderson disappear through just before he passed out. Flash backs suddenly played through his mind.

"_Shepard! You're wounded, stay here, I'll go up!" Anderson yelled._

_Shepard clutched his wounded and ragged body as he was practically falling over. Him and Anderson were right by the beam, crouching behind a destroyed mako. Explosions were still happening around them. Harbinger had hit Shepard bad, and there were husks running everywhere. Alliance soldiers were able to hold them off, but not for long._

"_Anderson, you'll die. I can do it!"_

"_You don't know that, you need medical attention. You're a good soldier Shepard." Anderson put his hand on Shepard's bloodied shoulder and looked into his eyes,"You did good son, you did good. I'm... proud of you." _

_Shepard looked back appreciatively, but also guiltily. Anderson gave a curt nod before he ran straight toward the beam. _

_"Anderson!"_

His name echoed through Shepard's mind as he pulled away from the fresh memories.

_Anderson could still be okay. I need to know how long I've been out so I can make sure._

Shepard ran his eyes over his surroundings. He saw a decimated London, reduced to mere rubble. The beam Anderson had vanished through had no blue pulsating blast pointing to the sky.

Shepard winced as he felt an immense amount of pain coming on. He yelped in agony at the alarming rate the pain was setting in – and it wouldn't stop.

_What is this? _He thought to himself. _W__hy do I feel like I'm on fire?!_

Flashes of Harbinger's red laser beam ran through his mind.

_That's why._

Shepard opened his eyes to a sky illuminated by the fires and lights of a decimated London. He thought of the Reapers.

_Are they destroyed? Where's my crew? Ashley..._

Shepard tried to move his head so he could get a better look at his surroundings. He couldn't do much though, he felt frozen, paralyzed almost.

Shepard suddenly started to feel dizzy. His eyes demanded to be closed but he tried to keep them open. He felt himself gradually slipping until he heard something that made his eyes open wide again.

_A shuttle of some kind? I can barely hear.._

Shepard tried to move his head again, getting dizzy from the small movement. He managed to look up into the sky. He felt relief as he saw the _Normandy_ approaching him from a menacing gray sky. The _Normandy_ carefully lowered onto the ground, setting it's platform down to let a crew off. It was still dark, but streaks of sunlight began to show through the thick gray clouds.

Shepard felt uneasy as he thought about Ashley, not knowing if she was okay. She could always take care of herself but, he wouldn't feel relieved until he knew for sure that she was safe.

Shepard suddenly saw three figures run off the platform. They ran in his direction, scanning the area as they went. He could hear them yelling, probably his name but he couldn't hear well, only muffles. He tried to yell, speak, anything. He couldn't get anything out, only feeling his throat tighten, feeling dry and scratchy.

He couldn't move his arms and once again felt himself slipping. Blackness pulsated around his eyes. One of the figures was now close enough for Shepard to make out. It was Ashley.

_Ash. She's okay. She's okay..._

He wanted to scream her name.

She was frantically running, looking everywhere. Liara and Garrus were right on her heels. Shepard's head was facing their direction. He moved his fingers a bit, trying to raise his hand with no success. Ashley ran in his direction and finally spotted him. She made eye contact and immediately sprinted toward him.

Liara was carrying a packet of medi-gel while Garrus was towing a portable stretcher over his shoulder. Ashley approached Shepard immediately.

"There you are Shepard!"

He looked into her eyes and couldn't help the tears from falling. It seemed as if time had slowed down. He could feel his heart flutter, emotion coursing through him. He was tired of holding back. The three years that had passed, their history, their nights together, the reapers, the war, his friends, his decisions. He thought of all those things in that moment.

Ashley knelt down beside him, putting a gloved hand to his bloody face. Her expression was unexplainable as she saw his body up close. She was still wearing her blue alliance uniform. It was now plagued with a mixture of blood, grit, and dirt. Tears streaked across parts of the fabric.

She looked beat up.

She looked tired.

"Oh Shepard..." She whispered.

Shepard tried to move his hand, tried to mouth that he loved her, but the pain of a thousand needles overcame any muscle that he tried to move. Although near unbearable agony consumed Shepard's entire body, every fiber of his being wanted to hold her. Shepard feebly lifted his forearm up. Ashley grasped his hand, sending another thousand needles of pain throughout his limb, but he didn't care in that moment.

He had developed such a close relationship with this woman. She was his best friend and lover, his companion, his soul mate. It was almost like a fairy tale in a way, but it was real. She embodied happiness to him, and without her in his life, he would be an empty soul. She was his other half. Without him, he was only half a man. Both of them had been through so much together, but this time was different. Shepard needed to survive.

Ashley pushed a small smile as tears were falling down her face,"I love you Shepard. Don't you quit on me, not now."

She suddenly snapped into action, determined to get him to safety and care. Her eyes went dark and her brow furrowed with concentration.

She started lifting him while Liara was applying medi-gel on any open wounds he had. Garrus picked up his legs onto the stretcher and together him and Ashley started to quickly carry Shepard to the ship.

Liara and Garrus were quiet as Shepard was looking into Ashley's rich dark brown eyes.

He opened his mouth and was surprised as he managed to mumble a few words,"Hey Ash, we," he tried to wet the inside of his mouth with a parched tongue,"We... got it... done.." He tried to smile at her, his chapped lips cracking.

Tears started to well up again in Ashley's eyes as she replied," Yeah Skipper, we got it done, now we can go home."

They got Shepard to the Normandy's opening. It was hovering over the charred ground now, ready for takeoff. They frantically ran Shepard to the med lab where Dr. Chakwas was rushing around, collecting supplies she would undoubtedly need.

They carefully set him on a medical bed. Shepard was starting to feel even more dizzy as he looked up into a bright light over the table he was laying on. Ashley was helping Dr. Chakwas and glancing back at Shepard almost every second. She came over to him, checking his wounds.

Dr. Chakwas walked over to Shepard's side, holding a big needle. She flicked it as she said,"Commander, it's going to be okay." Her usually silvery well kept hair was frizzed and unkempt. Her wrinkles seemed more prominent, stress lines lurking around her eyes and brow. She stuck the needle in his arm as gently as she could. This situation was different from her many battles and medical emergencies she has had to experience over the many years. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, which was probably the case; for the whole crew as well. As she pulled the needle out, Shepard felt liquid warmth spread throughout his body and through his veins.

"Ashley, dear, I need to help Shepard as best I can until we arrive at the nearest hospital. You'll need to leave while I do this, please." She spoke fast and with medical professionalism. She knew what needed to be done, and it couldn't be accomplished with Ashley there.

Ashley stubbornly replied,"I'm not leaving him." Dr. Chakwas wasn't surprised at her response. Garrus came from behind her and put his hand gently on her arm. Ashley glared at him.

"Ashley, come on. Let Dr. Chakwas and Liara help Shepard. You being here could... complicate things." Garrus' cool voice naturally calmed her down a bit. Every emotion was heightened. Her anger, fear, anxiousness. Ashley looked at Shepard in anguish.

Shepard wanted to tell her to stop being so stubborn, and that it'd be alright. He tried his best to look at her, not sure what emotion was displayed on his face. She blinked away tears as Garrus pulled her away. Ashley gave little restraint as she kept eye contact with Shepard until the door closed in front of her.

Shepard looked up into the light. Dr. Chakwas and Liara were towering over him. He could feel them removing what armor they could, but couldn't hear or really care at the moment. Shepard slowly started to slip into unconsciousness, just hoping he'd wake up.

Before fully slipping into unconsciousness however, Shepard thought maybe it would be okay. All the times he said he would get the mission done, and come out alive, he believed it. Right before the beam, when he said he would always love Ashley, was the first time he didn't believe he'd come out of this one alive. Shepard feared it would be his last goodbye to her. He didn't say even close to enough what he wanted to say. But now Shepard was here, on the verge of death, but still holding on. All this time, he realized what he was fighting for. As that last thought filtered through his mind, darkness started to pulsate around his eyes. Finally, blackness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard gasped, at the same time grunted in pain. He reflexively moved his arm over his torso to where the most pain had come from. He opened his eyes to a small room. It was dim, the walls were constructed out of cement that seemed to have some wear on them. Scratches along the wall where gurneys apparently rubbed against, and chips in the wall where monitors may have fallen during explosions. There was a wide metal door to his right. The metal ground looked as if it had been swept recently. There were long dark rubber scratches along the floor, leading up to him. Shepard was in a hospital bed near a big window to his left. He looked out to see London.

_I must have been brought to a refugee hospital._

It looked much like the sight he saw when he woke up in the rubble, except high above ground.

The room was nearly empty except for a single chair and a couple of monitors that Shepard was hooked up to. In the chair lay Ashley, in front of the big window near his bed. She was laying on Shepard's pillow which looked like an uncomfortable position, yet she was in a deep slumber. She was also cleaned up with clothes that weren't in scraps, but she still looked tired.

_She looks like she hasn't been asleep for days. She looks so peaceful.. I can't even believe I'm here, with her, alive. It's almost like a dream. Well, my pain shows that I'm definitely not dreaming._

Shepard snapped out of his gaze, feeling the desire to embrace her. Or if not that, wake her up at least. Before doing that though, Shepard quickly wanted to observe his condition. He looked down to see his whole torso bandaged. There was a little blood seepage, but not much. He had no shirt and his upper chest was showing new scratches, cuts, and more pink scars. Most of them had seemed to be half or nearly healed.

He touched his face. It was sore, as if he'd took a punch the day before. He felt bandages on parts of his face and also stubble as he ran his fingers over his cheek.

_Hmm, I've probably been out for a couple of days._

He tried to move his legs but failed to do so at first. He was finally able to move them both from side to side with a wince. Relief overcame him, his legs were fine in that regard. They felt as if they were extremely sore, it would hurt when he tried to bend them. He had hospital pants and socks on.

Shepard looked back over to Ashley. He didn't want to wake her, but knew she'd definitely want to know if he was awake. He bent his right arm toward her, cringing as he stretched sensitive skin. He touched the side of her face.

She waved off his touch, still sleeping,"Mm stoppit Shepard.." A smile tugged at the side of Shepard's mouth. He wanted to kiss and feel her. He leaned down in pain but could manage. He pushed his chapped lips to her soft, luscious lips. Ashley quickly became aware, sitting up abruptly.

"Shepard!"

She quickly leaned back in, reflexively putting her arms around his neck, kissing Shepard more firmly this time. He winced to himself in pain, but smiled at the comfort of her touch.

To him, she was the apple of his eye, the key to his soul. Shepard didn't want anything but her touch. Everything stopped for him as he basked in their embrace of love. All of his worries of losing her, thinking he'd never seen her again were lifted. If he had lost her, he would have gone downhill, been a broken man. Now, he was safe and sound with the love of his life.

She leaned back, releasing his neck after a long kiss. She kept his hand in hers.

"Sorry if that hurt," she remorselessly smiled.

Shepard chuckled, squeezing her hand,"It's alright. That was a very warm welcome." He gleamed at her,"Kinda wish it could have gone a little longer though."

Ashley smiled at her accomplishment,"Please Shepard," she leaned a bit closer and whispered,"I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Shepard scoffed but let it slide. He sighed in defeat and smiled. Ashley's face got serious as she looked into his eyes,"But Shepard, God Shepard... I love you so much."

"I love you too Ash." Shepard lightly squeezed her hand again.

She looked at their intertwined fingers, lightly playing with his fingers,"I kept believing you would pull through. I knew you would, you always do," she looked back down at their hands then back to him,"Shepard, I still had that one thought though, that one thought of you not making it. In the back of my brain, nagging, lurking. That you might not wake up. I-," she started to tear up, wiping the tears away quickly.

Shepard tried to lean closer to her but failed. He beckoned her to come closer to him,"Ash, I told you it would be okay. And it all worked out, we're here together, that's what matters. I mean, it did all work out right? The Reapers..." Shepard suddenly realized. His eyes started to widen, worry arising in his stomach.

Ashley interjected before Shepard could think anymore of it,"They're gone Shepard. All of them seemed to malfunction and cave to the ground. Anderson, he sacrificed himself. He went up in the beam and activated something on the Crucible that disabled the Reapers. We're all still trying to piece together exactly what happened, but Anderson died in the explosion on the Citadel. Shepard I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry."

Shepard frowned,"I remember. I saw him go through the beam before I passed out. He went instead of me. He was a good man, and he will be remembered." Shepard looked to Ashley as she firmly nodded in agreement. "I respected him so much. I can't believe he's gone. If anything, he couldn't have gone more honorably. He did it for the better of the galaxy." Shepard sadly smiled.

"The Reapers are gone." Shepard had to say it out loud and paused as he took in what that meant for him and everything else in the world.

"You know Ash, I thought I wasn't coming back," he looked into her eyes intently,"I thought...", she cut him off,"Liam, you're here with me. No need to dwell on it now. We've both had our doubts but we're together, like you said." She tightened her grip on his hand as she gently kissed him. Shepard sighed in dissatisfaction since he couldn't display his affection rightly.

"Alright Ash, how bad are my injuries so I know when I can get out of this bed to... hug you properly?" A mischievous smile spread across Shepard's face.

"Oh Shepard, let's not get ahead of ourselves now." She said in a low purr. She slid her hand over his muscled chest down to his lower torso as she kissed his neck softly.

"Mmm Ash," he said in a weak whisper, pausing at the pleasure coursing through him. He loved and hated this teasing,"Ash, you're evil you know that."

Ashley nipped at Shepard's neck and leaned back, smiling in pride at Shepard's submissiveness,"I'm going to get Dr. Chakwas to let her know you're awake." Her tone was still low and seductive.

She got up and disappeared through the door. Shepard almost didn't hear what Ashley said as he was in a daze from her teasing touches.

_That woman's gonna drive me insane._ Shepard breathed in, coming back from his daze.

Ashley and Dr. Chakwas appeared through the door. Dr. Chakwas genuinely smiled as she saw Shepard.

He smiled back as she approached his side. Ashley went to his other and took his hand in hers.

"Commander, I'm truly happy that you pulled though." Her voice wavered with emotion and she glanced at Ashley,"I'm not going to lie, there was a time I thought you might not make it. But you did, and that's what matters."

She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Shepard took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I knew we had the best doctor in the Alliance fleet. Thank you, Dr. Chakwas, for helping bringing me back." He sincerely looked into her eyes.

She waved him off,"Oh Commander there were many more medical professionals helping bring you back." Dr. Chakwas wiped off the tears as they fell.

"I'm sure there was doc, regardless, thank you."

"Oh commander, why did you have to go on and make me all emotional." They all made a hearty laugh.

"Well Doc, do you think you're ready to tell me my injuries? If it's too much we don't have to." Shepard watched her in case she might react differently than he expected. Shepard never knew what to expect around emotional women.

"Oh please Commander, I'm a medical professional. I can tell you." She smiled as she reached for Shepard's medical file.

She skillfully looked over his body for improvements and his overall condition.

"Well Commander, you seem to be healing up quite nicely. The burn across your stomach should take about a week to heal completely."

Shepard looked down at his stomach.

"I will give you a gel to rub on it every night before you go to sleep. The scratches on your face should heal in about two days. Now on your left arm, the bicep ruptured under immense pressure, so I'm going to issue you a sling to wear for a week and then it should heal fine. The regenerative antibiotic shot I gave you will gradually restore it back to normal. Daily check ups are mandatory, so no going off to clean up the galaxy yet. Once you heal up with plenty of rest, you'll be back to normal."

She looked at Shepard expectantly for questions.

"That all sounds good, I guess." He looked at Ashley who only slightly nodded in agreement, remembering his condition when she found him.

"Well thank you Dr, I appreciate you filling me in."

"No problem Commander. As I said before, daily check ups and rest are mandatory. Admiral Hackett himself contacted me to make sure you stay resting and healing for at least one week.

She glanced at the medical file,"Ideally, I would like you to stay for two or more weeks. But I think we all know you won't do that voluntarily."

Ashley slowly shook her head, smiling.

_Classic Shepard... __my__Shepard._

A rush of love and warmth spread through her body. She gripped Shepard's hand more tightly.

"Well Shepard, I'll leave you two now and if you need anything at all, let me know. I'll come back in about 20 minutes to change your bandages."

She left the room and Shepard took a deep breath.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" He asked Ashley.

"No, not too bad." As Ashley said that, Shepard noticed something in her eyes which were shied away from his body. She was looking down.

He tried to shift his position to face more toward her but didn't quite accomplish much. He gave up on moving,"Hey, Ash what's wrong. I know you have something on your mind. It's obvious." He looked at her concerned.

She looked into his eyes,"I know this isn't quite the time Shepard but, the way you looked when I found you. It, it was heartbreaking. I- ,"

"Hey, Ash, it's okay, I'm okay, we're okay. You heard Dr. Chakwas, I'm healing up really nicely." He hoped that eased her a bit.

Ashley looked at him in frustration.

_Crap, what'd I say?_

"Shepard you don't understand, you looked like you were already dead. You looked- you were just, almost not," she was losing words."not there. I don't know how to say it." She closed her eyes in frustration.

Shepard took both her hands into his and looked at her,"Ash, nobody should ever have to experience that. But you pulled through, I pulled through, it's okay now. The Reapers are destroyed."

She made a sly smile.

"Com'ere." Shepard hugged her to his chest. He could feel moisture running down it from Ashley's tears.

"Oh Shepard... I missed you."

"Missed you too Ash."

She sat up and wiped the tears from her face. Shepard signaled her to come closer and their lips met in a deep, engrossing kiss. Ashley was lost in it and Shepard didn't care about the stinging pain. They pulled apart for air.

"Man, you don't take long to get back in your groove babe." Ashley smiled satisfactorily.

"Oh, I would show you more but unfortunately I'm stuck in this goddamn bed." Shepard disappointingly looked at the lower half of his bed.

"You'll be up and about in no time Skipper." She put her hand on his face,"I love you Shepard."

"I love you too Ash," he was expecting another kiss.

"Well, you wanna see the crew now or do you think it might be too overwhelming?"

"Oh hell yeah, bring 'em in. I just wish I was able to get up and hug them though."

Ashley smiled,"In due time. Alright, I'll go get them." She quickly pecked Shepard's cheek and left the room.

Shepard couldn't help but gaze over her body as she left.

_You are killin' me with that booty._

Shepard shook his head at himself.

About five minutes later, he saw his whole crew file through the door, big smiles and some tears appearing in their faces as they saw him. He could sense the joy that they all felt, as he felt the same. Garrus, Liara, Tali, Javik, Miranda, Grunt, and EDI appeared through the door with Joker at her side. They all approached him with warm greetings and welcomes. Wrex then squeezed through the door before Ashley came in last. She made her way to Shepard's side again and took hold of his hand.

Shepard had a smile on his face, pride radiating from him as he saw most of his honorable crew and friends before him. He knew he'd be happy to see them, but he was overjoyed.

When all the greetings and hugs were done, Joker started out by shouting,"Well, it's a miracle, Shepard has risen again!" He put his arms in the air with a wobble, giving fake praise. Ashley glared at him for a split second and he stopped on the verge of laughter.

"Yes, and he seems to be in good shape too." Liara smiled at Shepard.

Garrus leaned forward to speak,"Well Shepard, now that you're with us, and are alive, we can fulfill our promise of having a drink together. They're on me by the way. I know, I'm too kind."

Shepard chuckled,"For sure Garrus."

"When are you going to be able to get out of here Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Well, Chakwas said a week of rest should be sufficient for my condition."

"Good. Not too bad." Shepard could tell she was smiling behind her purple glinted mask.

"I'm not gong to lie Shepard,"Liara looked at him worriedly,"you had us all so worried you might not come through. We were scared we'd lose you. I'm just, so overjoyed that you're here. We all are." The whole crew nodded their heads in unison.

Shepard looked at all of them,"Guys, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. And I'm only here because of all of you,"he squeezed his grip on Ashley's hand,"and also Anderson. He sacrificed himself to stop the Reapers and he will be remembered. But you guys keep me going and without you, we wouldn't have been able to complete the mission. Thank you all for sticking with me and being a helping friend, and a badass crew. I appreciate it all."

"No problem Shepard," Wrex boomed with his deep rugged voice. Even that small remark from Wrex left emotion in the air.

"Alright, can we stop with the sappiness and pop some champagne or something?" Joker looked around with a coaxing smile on his face.

"I wonder if there was ever a time you weren't so insensitive." Miranda looked at him with crossed arms and a smirk.

"Oh don't get me started on "insensitiveness" Miranda." He held up one hand motioning an apostrophe.

"Please," she frowned,"I think we all know who the most "insensitive" one here is anyway." She pointed her thumb to Javik, who was standing in the back.

"I have no problem being insensitive and unfeeling. It is the trade of our people and has trained me to be a sufficient soldier. You know the feeling as well as I do Ms. Lawson."

Miranda rolled her eyes as Joker laughed.

Grunt boomed,"I'd rather be cracking skulls than talking about this stuff!" At that Wrex high-fived him shouting back,"Hell yeah!"

Shepard and the crew reminisced about old times. After they were all done with goodbyes and left, Liara stayed after Shepard reassured Ashley he was well in good hands.

Liara was standing on the left side of his bed, her back toward the door.

"Shepard I just want to say again, I'm so glad to have you back. To have you here. You mean a great deal to me as a friend and Commander. We've been through so much, you've been through so many experiences. But Shepard I'm just going to get to the point."

Shepard looked at her with genuine curiosity as to what she was going to say.

"When you were in that rubble by the beam, and I was charging to get you, so many thoughts were going through my head when I saw you laying there. Looking so... still, so lifeless." She paused in discomfort, remembering Shepard's condition.

Shepard looked down at his hands, which were close to Liara's closed ones on the edge of his bed.

"So many thoughts were running through my mind but there was one that stuck out. It was that I loved you Shepard." She watched him intently for his reply.

Shepard furrowed his brow,"Oh, Liara, I- I didn't know you felt that way about me." Shepard was taken aback by what Liara was telling him. He wasn't surprised as much as he should have been though. The way Liara would linger at times, have on the edge of one-sided flirtatious conversations, or the way she'd sometimes talk to Shepard, as if they were together at times.

Liara calmly nodded her head,"Shepard, I've felt this way for a long time. I've loved you for so long, but I've had to hold back. Because, well, I know you are with Ashley. I know you- I know you love her."

Liara paused again and looked at her hands, tempted to take his in hers but Shepard wasn't budging,"I almost don't feel like myself. Me telling you this, it's impulsive. I'm not impetuous, but these feelings are strong. When you're in love you do things you wouldn't normally do. Normally I would hold back, keep my feelings to myself, and I have for these past years. But over those past years, I've changed, and I'm here Shepard. You've had to have had feelings about me. All those times you'd visit me and talk. I just, I fell for you. And I thought you did for me. I'm sorry to dump all of this on you now but I, couldn't take it any longer and I needed you to know at least."

Shepard looked at her,"Liara, you have been such a good friend to me. You've helped me so much and I can never thank you enough for what you've done. Yes, I did visit you a lot back then to talk. I'm surprised you didn't come to me on the _SR1_ with these thoughts and feelings."

"Well, I was but, you had been talking to Ashley so much as well that I didn't want to make anything out of it."

"I want to thank you for telling me all of this. But Liara, I love Ashley more than anything. I care for her more than I do my own life. She's everything I've ever wanted. After Virmire, I knew I loved her. Before that I just wanted to be around her and talk to her every chance I got. Liara I admire you as my friend. Ashley isn't just some girlfriend I can dump and be with another. She's everything to me and if I lost her, I don't know what I'd do. I know you didn't want to hear this, but it's the truth, and I need you to know it.

"I see Shepard. Please forgive me for intruding your personal feelings. I didn't mean to stir anything."

"You didn't Liara." Shepard said reassuringly and sympathetically. Liara simply nodded and left the room. Shepard felt sorry for Liara, that she had all these feelings about him but couldn't do anything about it. He remembered how he felt on the _Normandy SR2_. When he couldn't be with Ashley, the feeling of torment he would get when he knew he couldn't see her.

_All of that is in the past. _

Shepard took a deep breath and messaged Ashley from his omni-tool that Liara was done. He had a lot to tell her.

* * *

**Lots of banter, just what I love :3 I just want to say that I like Liara's character and had no intention of presenting her in a bad way or anything of the sort. No hate. Just started writing and this is what came out. I also thought it could happen with Shepard. And plus, who doesn't like drama?! Anyways, hope you enjoyed :)**

**p.s. There is a song called Pieces by Red. This song... it is so good and embodies Shepley to me. It is an amazing song and one of my faves. You guys should give it a listen if you can! Won't regret it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley entered Shepard's room shortly after he messaged her. She came up to him with a curious face, wondering to herself what Liara had said to him. She assumed it was just another warm thank-you or appreciative message she wanted to personally tell Shepard.

_I_ _hope_ _that was it_, Ashley thought worriedly.

_Why am I even worried? Liara has nothing against me. At least I don't think she does. If she did, she should come to me, not Shepard. Okay, I need to stop thinking out of proportion. I'll just wait and see what Shepard has to say._

Shepard tried to sit in a more upright position. He repositioned himself and faced Ashley as she came up to his side from the door.

"Hey Ash."

Ashley breathed a hey back and kissed him. Shepard pushed into the kiss smiling at the comfort, savoring it. He felt safe in Ashley's presence, comfortable, almost like he was home.

Ashley leaned back,"Okay, what's up?" She tried to act like she wasn't suspicious of Liara's little visit with Shepard.

"You aren't gonna believe what Liara just told me.. God, I feel like a little gossipy school girl."

They both laughed.

"No but in all seriousness, I shouldn't act like her feelings are a joke. I'm obviously gonna tell you one way or another though."

"Okay, what happened?" Ashley calmly asked.

"Well, she came in and she went on about how much I meant to her. But she got to the point and said she loved me."

Ashley was shocked. She suspected Liara may have had a simple crush or liking for the Commander, but love? A slight discomfort formed in Ashley's stomach. She knew that Shepard and her were inseparable at this point. Nothing would come between them but death.

_Why didn't she tell me first at least? I guess everyone has a right to what they want to say.._

"Wow.." Was all Ashley could get out through all the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Ash I don't know,"

Ashley suddenly felt anxious from the tone in his voice. She looked at him nervously.

Shepard had a nonchalant look on his face as he gazed out the window looking out toward London,"I don't know, it's kind of weird now. Between her and I, I just don't know what it'll be like now, or how I'll act around her. Like I gotta watch everything I say or do or she'll think I'm making a move." He frowned, but smiled.

Ashley laughed at that, all of her worries dissipating as Shepard took her hand in his.

He looked into her eyes,"Nothing is going to separate me from you Ash. Only death and your word itself."

"Shepard please. You need me as much as I need you."

He smiled frustratingly,"Alright, I want to get out of this bed. I really do so I can hug you properly damn it!"

Ashley chuckled,"Like we've been saying, in due time babe. I'm gonna go get Dr. Chakwas because your bandages need changing though. Then maybe I can give you a private bath?" She raised an eyebrow.

Shepard perked up at that last part.

"Because those hospital wipes are _so_ lavish and fancy!" Ashley exclaimed with heavy sarcasm. Shepard frowned as she strode out the room with a smirk, leaving Shepard in a state of dissatisfaction, and she yet again, felt accomplished.

Shepard sighed and looked at the hospital wipes on his bed stand.

"Damn you.."

Dr. Chakwas came in with Ashley shortly after.

"Alright Shepard," Dr. Chakwas started slowly,"here comes the bad part." She started gathering up supplies and wraps.

Shepard sighed yet again.

"Okay Skipper, want me to stay?"

Shepard desperately wanted Ashley to stay. But, he knew he'd probably be in a lot of pain from the process of replacing his bandages.

He smiled,"No Ash, it's okay. You go catch some shut eye. That's an order." He exaggeratedly frowned in superiority.

Ashley sighed,"Well okay then, I'll bring you some food when you're all done. Oh and we're both Spectres, remember?" She came close to his ear and whispered,"I'm not your subordinate anymore, Commander." She pecked him on the lips before he could do anything more, and left the room.

Shepard shook his head in disbelief.

Dr. Chakwas had all the supplies ready and approached Shepard. "Alright, I'll start from top to bottom and please try to move as little as possible. You don't need to help, I can take your bandages off by myself, okay?"

"Got it doc."

"Alright, here we go."

_*Thirty strenuous minutes later*_

Dr. Chakwas' hair was a bit frizzed, her breaths a bit short,"Okay Shepard, all of your bandages are replaced, wounds cleaned, and bathed. I gave you some more regenerative shots to help the healing. You're all set, would you like me to fetch Ashley for you?"

Shepard tried to rearrange his position to get more comfortable,"No you can let her sleep doc."

"As you wish Commander, I'll get you some food then."

"Thank you." Shepard nodded appreciatively.

After Shepard was all done with his food, he felt very tired. It was about 11:04 standard earth time when he looked at his omni-tool. He had hundreds of messages from God knows who, but didn't want to deal with them at the moment.

He closed his omni-tool and settled in for sleep.

It had been a couple of days, and Shepard was finally ready to try and stand up. It was midday and his hospital room was illuminated by the bright sun looming over London.

Shepard gazed out the window with Ashley sitting by his side.

"Man, it seems like years since the sun has shined so bright."

"It sure does. I imagine many more sunny days ahead. She took his hand as they both smiled. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. Ashley pushed her lips to his in a gratifying kiss. Just as they pulled apart, Dr. Chakwas came in with a datapad in her hand.

"Hello you two." She smiled as they said hello back. "Well Shepard, I heard you wanted to try and stand up today. I looked over your recent medical tests and I think that it's a splendid idea. When shall we get started?"

"Oh I'm ready now," he looked at Ashley as she nodded encouragingly.

"Great. Lets start with getting your feet to the ground."

"I got it Dr." Ashley said as she helped Shepard slowly get his feet off the bed. He grimaced as he clutched his abdomen.

"Remember Commander, if it gets to be too much, sit down. There will always be time, no rush. You are still weak and we can't risk a fall."

"I got it doc, I'm good, thanks."

He balanced on his two feet with Ashley holding him at his elbow. He nodded to her and she slowly let go, eyeing his movements closely in case she needed to help balance him. Shepard started to walk slowly but surely. After a bit, he could shift around the room with little to no pain.

"At the end of the week your pain should significantly reduce. However, we didn't anticipate for you to lose so much muscle mass. The main thing after the pain will be muscle regeneration." Dr. Chakwas smiled,"I bet you're missing those long intense workouts, hmm?"

Shepard gave a quick teasing glance at Ashley, he chuckled and focused on his walking,"Actually, I am right about now. I want to move. Anything but laying in that bed for another second."

"Well you're going to have to endure it for a little longer I'm afraid. You're almost there though," she reassuringly smiled.

"Don't worry Dr. Chakwas, I'll make sure he stays rested." Ashley was close and within reach of him in case he needed help.

Shepard just smiled to himself.

"It seems you've got it under control then. Let me know if you need anything at all. I will be in to give you your meds and lunch in an hour Commander."

"Thank you Dr. Chakwas."

She exited the room leaving both of them alone. Shepard reached out for Ashley's waist, almost stumbling in the process. He kissed her furiously as she reciprocated.

He stopped for a breath,"I've been wanting to kiss you like that for so long." He had his eyes closed, savoring the kiss.

"Me too." Ashley smiled and looked up at him.

Shepard opened his eyes, a grin appearing on his face,"You know, we can probably get a lot done in an hour." He started to fiddle with the zipper of Ashley's jacket.

She smacked his hand away, receiving an exaggerated ouch from Shepard, putting a smirk on her face.

"You need to rest Shepard. Besides, you might get hurt." She winked and pulled away form his grasp.

"Ashley I think you underestimate me." Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"No, no it's the other way around babe. Look, I have to fill out some paperwork and I can fill it out here if you'd like. How about that at least?"

Shepard sighed,"Yes of course you can fill out paperwork here. Instead of other things..."

Ashley smugly smiled,"Great, I'll go get it." She walked out of the room.

Shepard suddenly felt his knees tremble. He knew he needed to sit down.

_I hate this. I can't be this weak. Not me._

He sat down with dissatisfaction on his bed. He examined his thinned biceps that used to be bulged and tan. He sighed and pulled his legs up and leaned back. He suddenly started to feel tired and slowly felt himself slip into a deep slumber.

The next day, Shepard made many more attempts at standing up and walking around his room. Naturally, he was near exhausted at the end of the day.

Him and Ashley were sitting on his bed, side by side facing the window again. This time at night, and more city lights were showing this time than before.

"I guess they got some buildings up and running. Almost looks like a city again," Shepard said. He put his arm around Ashley and pressed her against his side.

Ashley calmly breathed,"Yeah."

She looked up to him,"Shepard, what's gonna happen with us?"

The question caught him off guard. He didn't expect Ashley to ask so soon. Then again he didn't blame her.

"Well, I know we're going to be together. I love you more than anything and whatever happens next in life, I want you to be a part of it. But, you had to have known that already."

Ashley snuggled closer to him and smiled,"I did. I just like hearing you say it. So what, career? Life? What?"

Shepard was, again, caught off guard at these questions he hadn't thought about all that much. In the back of his mind however, he knew he wanted to retire if possible. He wanted to live his life with Ashley in peace. He wanted to settle down and knew it could only be with her.

"Geez Ash these are some hard questions you're dropping on me on the spot like this. Since you thought of them, why don't you answer me first?"

"Well okay then." Ashley sat up and faced Shepard. "I was thinking I'd want to, well, retire." She was looking at her hands, then looked to Shepard with guarded eyes,"Is that what you want?"

As she said that, relief overcame Shepard.

"Ash, I'm so glad you said that. I want the same." They both seemed to relax, deflate. "I'm just curious though, why? Why retire now?"

"My goal when joining the Alliance was to regain my family's legacy and get my family name off the black list. I raised up in the ranks to Lieutenant Commander and was finally made a Spectre. I've regained my family's legacy and found you. I don't need to prove myself anymore. I don't need to fight. What about you?"

"I can understand why you'd want to retire. There will always be war around us. But I'm tired Ash. I'm tired of being in the middle of it. I want to breathe again. I found the love of my life and I just want to live in peace with her. That's my goal now." He put her hand to her face and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her warm welcoming lips.

Shepard's omni-tool suddenly beeped. He looked down and saw that Admiral Hackett was calling. He nodded to Ashley and she pressed the comm button since he couldn't with his left hand. Hackett's face popped up on a small, holographic screen.

"Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Williams, it sure is good to see your faces. I was glad to hear you are recovering nicely Shepard. I'm sorry I can't see you in person, I have my hands full over here. I'm guessing you heard the order to stay rested for at least a week Shepard?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Chakwas informed me."

"Good. I'm not gonna lie, Earth looks like hell. It's going to take at least a decade for everything to recover. I'm gonna get to the point. Shepard, you've done the whole galaxy a great deal. I wouldn't be surprised if people started worshiping you. You are a legend and a damn fine soldier. I would like to offer you a position on the council. You would be presenting humanity's finest. The Asari, Turian, and Salarians contacted me themselves to offer this position to you. You have earned this and much, much more."

Shepard was shocked by the council position Hackett had offered him. The job didn't sound too appealing since he was never one for politics. Plus, him and Ashley had just finished talking about how they wanted to settle down. Nevertheless, he was very honored that Hackett offered him this.

"Admiral, I am very honored by your proposal but I will have to respectfully decline sir. I'm just a soldier doing my job. I think I've done just that and I was hoping to retire and live my life peacefully. Also, to be honest, I've never been one for politics."

The Admiral sighed,"Well Shepard, I'm disappointed to hear that, but on the other hand I completely understand."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, Lieutenant Williams. You have done an excellent job during all this. You have stood by Shepard's side. You vouched for him even when he was working with Cerberus, your enemy. In two years you moved from a Gunnery Chief to Lieutenant Commander while grieving your deceased Commander simultaneously. I would like to offer you the position of First Admiral for all of your bravery and courage throughout the Reaper war. Unless of course you have other plans." Hackett smiled slightly. An expression the two rarely saw on the Admiral.

Ashley looked at Shepard who just smiled at her. She looked back to Hackett,"Sir, I feel the same as Shepard. I've fulfilled my family's legacy by becoming the second human spectre. I'm proud of what I've done, and I'm proud of all my fellow crew. I will be following in Shepard's footsteps and retiring. I know we're young, but this is a new, different path for us."

"I respect both your decisions and wish you the best. You're welcome anytime to send in your resignations, I don't care how long you hold off. It's been an honor and I'm proud to have been your Admiral and officer. I'm talking to two of the finest soldiers I've seen in my time. I hope this won't be the last time we see each other, but just in case, good luck. Hackett out." He saluted and the comm went blank.

"Well that was interesting." Ashley said in amazement.

"I'd say. I can't believe he offered me a council position. I can't even imagine what that would be like. But First Admiral? You sure you want to pass up that for a damaged grunt like me?"

"You wouldn't be Shepard if you weren't a damaged grunt. Like you said, everyone comes with baggage, and you're my matched set."

"Ah, the awful line that sounded like it came from a fortune cookie. Looks like I'm growing on you Williams." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**Happy New Years! :D New chapter soon :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry for posting this so late :( I was just so disappointed with this chapter and I was seriously thinking of scrapping the whole thing. Please excuse how bad it is and I hope someone enjoys it at least a little x)**

* * *

"Well! It's the end of the week." Ashley smiled as she plopped onto Shepard's hospital bed.

"You're quite happy despite everything going on." Shepard looked out the big window to London with a somber look on his face.

Ashley frowned,"Hey. I'm happy because the person I love most is alive. That can make a pretty big impact on a person's attitude Shepard."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shepard still had a somber look on his face and looked at his hand.

"Okay, are you on your period or something Shepard? Why are you so glum?"

"Because of this situation Ash." He looked at Ashley seriously,"Everything is still shit after the war. I walked around the hospital last night. I saw all the people. All the refugees, families, the wounded."

Ashley sighed,"Shepard you may have seen some bad scenes but you missed the good sights too. Upon the rubble a flower can grow. There are reunited families, people are smiling, people rebuilding. We have both seen some tough stuff. I mean, most of that blood on my suit when we rescued you wasn't even mine. Just know that everything is going to be okay form here on out. You don't need to be stressed about anything." Ashley put her glove less hand on Shepard's who pulled her to his chest. He hugged her close and kissed her head.

"What would I do without you Ash?"

"You'd be a miserable mess," Ashley smiled to herself.

Shepard nodded,"That's pretty accurate."

She grinned,"Hey, the crew has been giving you some time but they really wanna see you Shepard. How about we have some lunch with a couple of them in the cafeteria in a bit? I heard your girlfriend Miranda is here." Ashley smiled sheepishly.

Shepard rolled his eyes,"Yeah Ash, that sounds great. I imagined most of them left after they saw me."

"Yeah a lot of them did. But Miranda, Joker, and Liara were able to come back today."

"Liara came back?"

"Yeah, maybe she has some more feelings to spill." Ashley said sarcastically.

"I guess we'll see." Shepard took a deep breath,"I just wanna get out of this hospital gown and into some regular clothes."

"Okay, I'll go get you a change. Be right back."

Shepard nodded and scooted toward the edge of his bed.

_I'm so weak. I need to get my muscle back.._

Ashley appeared through the door with a T-shirt, underwear, jeans, and even boots.

"Wow, awesome, thanks Ash."

She set them by Shepard,"No problem. Lets get you changed." She held out her arms to help Shepard up to the bathroom.

Shepard sighed,"Alright." He grabbed both her arms and then his clothes when he was standing.

"Wow babe, you're walking great!" Ashley exclaimed as she surveyed Shepard walking to the bathroom swiftly and by himself.

Shepard smirked,"I told you Ash, you underestimate me."

Ashley just scoffed and followed him through the bathroom door.

A couple minutes later, Shepard was all changed and ready for lunch. His T-shirt was quite loose, his figure hunched forward a bit.

"I can't wait to fill out this shirt size again,"Shepard sighed as he and Ashley were walking through the hospital toward the cafeteria.

"You will. I'll workout with you any and every time. Speaking of which, there's an indoor gym here coincidentally. Would you want to start here?"

"Hell yeah! As soon as possible."

"Okay then, we can start today and we should also see to getting you a formidable room since you don't need any more monitors and re-adjustable beds."

"Yes, definitely. Plus my room could serve better use to someone in a more critical condition."

_Always thinking of others. That's Shepard._

"Alright here it is," Ashley said as they approached a large opening leading into a huge room with a tall ceiling. There were tables and seats everywhere upon entering. To the left there was an empty buffet lining the wall. At the end was a cash register and refrigerator behind it.

"They don't really have fresh food except for unfrozen sandwiches." Ashley informed Shepard as they approached the register.

"Oh that's fine." Shepard looked to the woman behind the register. She stared at him wide eyed. Shepard looked at Ashley and she just shrugged.

"Excuse me, could we get two sandwiches, any kind please." Shepard asked.

The woman seemed to snap out of whatever reverie she was in,"Of course!" She reached in the fridge and gave them their sandwiches,"No charge. Sorry sir, ma'am." She kept her head low.

"Thank you,"Shepard smiled at her despite him having no idea why she was acting that way.

_People must still be on edge. I wonder what her story is.._

Shepard naturally wanted to ask the woman simple questions but held off and followed Ashley to a table. It was a table surrounded by six chairs. Upon approaching, he saw Miranda sitting at the end with her hands clasped together and no food. Next to her was Joker who was digging into a sandwich. Liara was sitting across form Miranda with her hands to her temples, looking to be in deep thought.

"Hey guys." Shepard said with a smile.

Everyone looked up. "Hey Shepard!" Joker exclaimed with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Shepard, it's good to see you again." Miranda slightly smiled at Shepard.

He sat by Liara and across from Joker, Ashley on his right,"It's good to see you too Miranda. Thanks for making it today."

"No problem."

Shepard faced Liara.

"Hello Shepard, how are you feeling?" Liara asked calmly.

Ashley had admitted to herself a long time ago that she was the jealous type. She never really had a liking for Liara or Miranda. She was more close to Tali than either of the two.

"I feel like I'm twice my age at times, but I've progressed well so far. I just need to work on getting back my muscle. Shepard looked down at his arms in dissatisfaction."

Miranda chuckled,"Well, that's going to be quite a bit of work. You had quite the body before all of this Commander." Miranda's Aussie accent almost made every word droop in sensuality, even if she didn't want them to.

_I swear to God, the nerve of these women, _Ashley thought as she rolled her eyes and took a bite of sandwich.

Shepard chuckled,"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

He glanced over to his right at Ashley, noticing her discomfort. He held his sandwich with one hand and reached under the table, making sure no one noticed. He touched her thigh, feeling her muscle tense and saw her grip tighten on her sandwich. He smirked to himself. She looked at him and took a bite of her sandwich, feeling turned on by his slight touch. Shepard just continued eating his sandwich with a smirk.

Ashley suppressed her feelings knowing Shepard was still fragile. She didn't think he was ready for sex. But she sure had thought about it a lot.

"Hey Shepard, wanna go to the gym after this? You did say as soon as possible."

Shepard looked over,"Yeah that sounds great actually. It'll be my first workout. He smiled,"Looking forward to it."

The group talked until they were done with their food and said their goodbyes. Ashley and Shepard were walking out of the cafeteria.

"Man, Liara seems so busy. You know, because being the Shadow Broker isn't a tough gig." Shepard frowned,"I'm surprised she made it all the way out here."

"Yeah. I am so, so surprised." Ashley said in a monotone voice.

"Come on Ash. You don't have to make it so obvious." He sighed. They entered the locker room and turned, facing each other.

"Look I'm sorry but, I'm just a tad uncomfortable around her okay? She said she loved you. _My_ Shepard."

Shepard looked at her confused,"Ash you're acting weird and like a little girl." He whispered the last part.

"I am not. I am being honest and real. You like an honest and real woman don't you Shepard?" She exclaimed in a whiny tone.

"Yes b-" As Shepard started his sentence Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips to his.

He leaned back, Ashley still kissing him, surprised. Ashley stopped for air.

Shepard looked at her wide eyed,"Ash.. you okay?"

She closed her eyes,"Mhm." She put her hands to her temples,"Just um, gimme a second. You can get your gym clothes on. They're in the first locker to the right."

She sat down on a bench across from Shepard's locker, putting her elbows on her knees, hands still on her temples.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I mean kissing Shepard is nothing but why am I acting like this?!_

Before Shepard opened his locker, he sat down by Ashley. He took a cautious deep breath and leaned toward Ash,"Ash um, well, I don't know how to ask this but, well, are you on your uh, your monthly flow you know?"

Ashley leaned up and frowned, her jaw dropping,"Really?"

Shepard shook his head,"I'm sorry Ash. Look I-"

Ashley held up her hand and he stopped talking,"Babe, it's alright. I'm just. I don't know. Look, I think working out and releasing some stuff will help me. Come on."

Shepard nodded in understanding.

* * *

Shepard dropped the two 30 pound weights he had been lifting for the last couple minutes. He sat on the nearest bench press and wiped his forehead off with a rag. Ashley had just finished running a couple of miles on a treadmill and came up to Shepard.

"Wow. I can already see a difference from just this workout Shepard. Looks like your biotics are doing their job. I'm surprised you have the energy too." She looked over Shepard's body lustfully. Sweat was dripping down Shepard's now muscular chest. His body was almost back to the shape it had been after working out for nearly 3 hours.

Shepard chuckled and eyed Ashley's almost bare body. She was wearing short sport shorts, a sport bra, with her hair in a cute ponytail. He stood up and grabbed Ashley, hugging her close to him. He rested his head on her neck, breathing in her scent, holding her.

Ashley chuckled hugging him back,"What?"

"Just... thank you." Shepard said appreciatively into her neck, kissing it.

"For what babe?"

"Just, for everything. Being there, being here with me, staying by my side, just everything. I know this is tough. You feeling better?"

Shepard pulled away, still holding her waist.

"Of course, and yes, I am" she said reassuringly and smiled. Shepard pulled her closer again. She ran her hands up his muscled stomach, over his chest, up to his neck. He gripped Ashley's waist, sliding his hands down to her lower back.

He leaned down meeting Ashley's lips. They both moved their heads for different angles, their lips moving together perfectly. They pulled apart.

"Getting excited are we?" Ashley raised an eyebrow and smirked at the rise in Shepard's shorts, close to her thighs.

Shepard sighed, blushing slightly only because they were in a somewhat public place,"I can't help it you know, you're just too damn sexy!" He grabbed her again and hardly kissed her as she laughed, pulling her knee up to his waist.

"Wait, so are you implying that if I wasn't so damn sexy, that you wouldn't be sexually aroused by me?" Ashley looked at him expectantly, in a somewhat sarcastic demanding tone.

Shepard looked at her nervously,"What? No! Of course not. I would love you no matter what Ash."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh come on Ash.. I didn't mean anything by it." His face formed confusion.

"I know, I know Shepard!" Ashley laughed,"I'm just messing with you."

Shepard sighed in relief,"You almost got me there. My head is in a daze."

Ashley smiled,"Anyway, we gotta get you out of that hospital room upstairs. I'm getting tired of not acting on this... sexual tension." She smiled seductively.

"Well there aren't exactly a lot of apartments available here Ash."

"What about your apartment on the Citadel? I heard that the arms of the Citadel were reattached and basically back to normal. The only thing is the arms can't close yet. But people have already started moving back."

"If that's the case then we should move in there. If it's not destroyed that is. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, Dr. Chakwas convinced me to try and get you to stay in the hospital as long as I could." Ashley smiled with her chin up.

"Wow Ash," Shepard chuckled. "I just really hope Purgatory is open," Shepard said while gathering his things to leave the gym.

"Ashley started gathering her things as well,"Why's that?"

Shepard grinned widely,"I wanna throw a party."

"Hey!" Garrus yelled form across the room as he was walking toward the two.

Shepard and Ashley faced him and smiled, saying a hello back.

"Well look at you two, you're just the fit little couple aren't you."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"More fit than you'll ever be Garrus." Shepard laughed.

"Yeah okay. That's never been proven. Besides, I came here to work out among friends! Heard you two were here and decided it was time for a good workout. I arrived today doing some business at a nearby base. I'm scheduled to leave tomorrow to help rebuild my planet, which is, you know, kind of a big deal. So! I thought I'd come see you guys."

"Well that's nice of you Garrus." Ashley smiled,"I think Shepard and I can go for another hour or so." She looked at Shepard and he nodded in agreement.

About an hour later, Shepard sat down feeling exhausted. Garrus sat down next to him.

"So Shepard, when do you think I'll be able to buy you that drink I promised?"

"Actually, pretty soon. I was thinking of throwing a party. A celebration of sorts. I know everything has turned to crap because of the Reapers but I think there is also celebrating to be done."

"I couldn't agree more. Where are you thinking of having it?"

"I was thinking purgatory. It's dark, fast paced, easy to get lost in the music."

"Sounds like a good place. Although if I'm guessing who you're planning to invite, I have to be honest, I'm not sure a lot of them will make it. I mean, I will because I'm just such a good friend."

Shepard smiled,"I know a lot of the crew and past crew have a lot on their hands. I think they can find one day to unwind a bit. For me and Ashley it's just the start. If you haven't heard, we're retiring."

Garrus expressed surprise,"Really? The great Commander Shepard and Williams retiring? Well, I can actually understand. You deserve a rest, both of you."

Shepard clasped his hands together,"Yeah that's what I was thinking. I just want to live in peace."

Garrus nodded in agreement. "Well, I should go now and get ready to leave tomorrow. Good working out with you, but I'm gonna beat you on those pull ups next time."

They both stood up. "Sure you will Garrus. I gotta admit, you are taller, have a bigger torso, and slender arms. So there's an exception." Garrus chuckled.

"Alright Garrus, take care." They shook hands firmly.

"You too Shepard. And let me know about that party and I'll make sure to make it."

"Will do."

Garrus nodded and said a goodbye to Ashley before he left the room.

Shepard went up to Ashley who was finishing a bottle of water.

"Well, Garrus thinks the party is a good idea. It's going to be a challenge getting everyone on the same day to come, but, I think it's possible. I want this party to be memorable."

"I'm sure everyone will be able to come," she smiled.

"So, you think we should leave tomorrow for the Citadel? I think that would be a good time." Shepard asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Ughhh I know the biotic thing and muscle build up is quite a bit in only 3 hours x) Also probably other things... This is a simple take, I'll just say that! x)**

**Review? You can tell me how bad it is if you want xD I can still scrap it x)**


End file.
